


Baile Macabro

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Polilla Tales [2]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Dancing, Horror, Humor, Other, Skeletons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Mr. Flores warned Gabi not to attract dancing skeletons
Series: Polilla Tales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911289





	Baile Macabro

Gabi was dancing in a cemetery as she was laughing

Mr. Flores walked to Gabi

"What are you doing here!?"

"Dancing without a care"

Mr. Flores said "Stop doing it or you attract the dancing skeletons!"

Thunder crashing

Gabi gulped "Yo-you mean Baile Macabro"

Mr. Flores facepalmed "Oh for Mariposa's sake when the skeletons rises from their graves and started dancing"

Gabi said "Oh no"

Later that night

Gabi was sleeping but she hears bone rattling

Gabi said "Remember what Mr. Flores said"

But Gabi hears xylophone playing

Gabi awakes to see skeletons

Gabi said "Uh-oh?"

Cut to Gabi dancing with skeletons


End file.
